


At Last The Wheel Comes Full Circle

by ImmortalMachines



Category: Infernal Devices - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalMachines/pseuds/ImmortalMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots and lots and lots of modern day ideas about how Heronstairs happens after they're reincarnated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> comments? 3

Maybe they meet at the airport, when Will is picking up Cecily, home from her trip to America with Tessa, and he spies a silver-haired boy holding a violin case, and obviously, just to spite Cecy, he drops her bags and goes to help the boy with his.

"Will," he would say. "Will Herondale. You're welcome." 

And the boy would blink silver eyes and nod slightly, maybe, and say "I'm Jem. I didn't realise I needed help," and tilt his head slightly towards Will and maybe a little crooked smile would be on his face.

"You always need a Will Herondale," Will might throw back. "Always." 

And soon enough, Jem would agree. 


	2. 2

Or perhaps they meet in a library, when Will bumps into a silver haired boy, which causes Will to drop the excessive pile of books he was carrying.   
"I'm sorry." The boy might say, bending down to pick up the books. "I'm Jem."   
"Will." Will might respond, suddenly forgiving the boy. "And it was my fault anyway."  
And Jem might smile and perhaps help more.


End file.
